


DEPART & ACT - NEW - Conceptual Portraits (Fan Art)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Detective AU, Fanart, Gen, Team Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: Queens EADA Rodney & ADA Teyla with Brooklyn Detectives John & Ronon.(Finally finished Teyla and Ronon to go with my Rodney and John portraits, so here they are all in one place!)





	

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-MC57BGv/A)

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-GBX9Vdk/A)

* * *

 

_**FYI - These portraits are for a fanfic, Depart & Act, that I'm currently working on about the team in a 'Law & Order' style AU.  I hope to have it up sometime by the summer, so keep your eyes out for it!** _

* * *

 

Click on images for Hi-Res versions!

Come follow me on Tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
